


Cette passion

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Admiration, Adorkable, Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot, Rivalry, Short One Shot, emulation, go
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où Hikaru répond avec candeur et sincérité et... arrive quand même à taper à côté.
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Kudos: 4





	Cette passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour un goban de voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647039) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Cette passion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shindô Hikaru & Tôya Akira  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hotta & Ôbata, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "parce que c'est toi" d'après 31_jours (o5 mai ' )  
>  **Prompt :** Go Go HikaGo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

« Me diras-tu au moins ce qui t'a décidé à se mettre sérieusement au go ?  
\- Pour toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais oui.  
\- Pas pour une raison noble, pour la beauté, la pureté du jeu ? ...C'est vrai que tu as commencé par vouloir t'amuser et gagner quelques tournois pour l'argent, je n'ai pas oublié. J'avais cru que tu avais changé...  
\- Attends attends !  
\- Mais j'ai gaspillé l'estime que j'ai pour ton jeu, on dirait.  
\- Non, j'ai changé.  
\- Comment réconcilier...  
\- Mais laisse-moi finir ! Et ne va pas croire que j'ai une personnalité pourrie, dis. Euh. C'est vrai que tu admires mon jeu ?  
\- N'élude pas la question !  
\- Mon jeu à moi et pas... l'écho de Sai ?  
\- Ah. Vas-tu me dire, alors, le lien entre Sai et toi ?  
\- C'est que, ça risquerait de tout compliquer. Une question à la fois sinon je vais encore taper à côté ?  
\- Tâche d'être convainquant alors.  
\- Alors. J'ai été... tellement, tellement impressionné par ton attitude. Je ne connais pas bien les mots, mais je crois que c'est ta... révérence, pour le jeu. C'était contagieux ! Et ta détermination, ta passion, ta technique. Je voulais être aussi passionné... j'ai réalisé que je l'étais, du coup. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir vexé avec ma maladresse. J'ai compris plus tard à quel point...  
» Euh. Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir à nouveau vexé avec une autre maladresse ?  
» Je voudrais te prouver que j'aime le go pour de vrai, pour de bon. Je respecte la table, les pierres et les joueurs. Je voulais en savoir plus, et revoir ton regard passionné, et disputer une partie sans te décevoir cette fois, sans te vexer, sans te remettre en colère.  
» Hum. C'est mal barré j'en ai peur...  
» Bref, et que tu me voies moi, mon propre jeu, et que je sois à ta hauteur. J'aime le go, parce que tu me l'as vraiment fait découvrir. Je connaissais avant mais je jouais comme un pantin. C'est avec toi que j'ai compris l'enjeu réel derrière. Le go... pour moi ça fait partie de toi, et tu fais partie de ça. Vous êtes indissociables.  
\- ...  
\- Mais c'est dingue quand même, on dirait que quoi que je te dise, même quand je te fais des compliments, il faut que tu te fâche. C'est pas croyable !  
\- Parce que c'était un compliment ?  
\- Ben oui.  
\- ...  
\- Allez quoi. Juste parce que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne façon de le tourner... Bon OK je dis plus rien. Je vais finir par me demander moi aussi si je ne gaspille pas ma passion à m'inspirer de toi.  
\- Pour le coup tu fais exprès d'essayer de me vexer ?  
\- Mais pas sérieusement.  
\- Parce que ça ne marche pas.  
\- N'empêche... je crois que je vais devoir attendre encore avant de te raconter comment j'avais commencé avant de te rencontrer.  
\- Là tu me vexes !  
\- Désolé, désolé ! mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance...  
\- Dis donc...  
\- Mais je te jure que je vais la mériter, cette confiance ! »


End file.
